


澳大利亚队长（AKA 南太平洋1770） / Captain Australia

by Aurora_Zhuge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Australia, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: 【缘起】澳洲队长梗的对照视频：http://www.miaopai.com/show/jlImWVDbnpCcVEQsbovTWuej6U-BA1r0wKXw5g__.htm）这个叫做Captain Australia的故事，献给锤和基。【故事设定】人设锤基。时间设定在18世纪中后叶，大英帝国在全球扩张探索，发现澳洲的那个风帆时代。需要特别说明的是，澳洲原住民是有色人种，不符合锤的形象，而且殖民者和原住民交往史这么复杂严肃的事情，不太好拿来调侃。所以本文算是个“平行宇宙里的澳洲”，原住民有各色人种，我们锤就是纯天然无添加的澳洲土著！基、盾、奇异博士的故事有部分借鉴自库克船长和他的朋友博物学家班克斯的经历，锤的故事部分借鉴自库克船长第一次航行的异域伙伴图帕亚和第二次航行时的船客迈的相关记录。总之，这是个18世纪AU，历史线作参考，不要深究。没有特别设定年龄，基20来岁，锤大概比他稍小一点，算非常轻微的年下。【长度及走向】中篇，或者长篇。这篇意义特殊，应该不会be。楼主有点龟速，有时候虐，但从不坑文。【其他副CP】邻居组（损友向）；少量鹰寡、盾佩、福华友情向。





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1 南方大陆  
南方第四块大陆，它不为我们所知，是因为阳光的灼热，在那个大陆上，据说就有那神奇的住着人的对跖地。  
——圣伊西多尔（560-636）

1．  
“这不是南方大陆，Rogers上尉。”  
零碎的脚步声，间杂着略显疲惫的喘息，年轻人在海军军官身后勉力追了几步，抬高声音，“我猜想这不过是另一个太平洋岛屿而已。”  
前方的蓝色身影没有因这话而减速。Steve Rogers弓着腰紧走几步，顶着骄阳攀上石山最顶端，这才站住脚，举起单筒望远镜四下瞭望了一番。  
他转过身，掀起三角帽抹了把额上的汗水，冲跟上来的年轻人微微颔首，“你说得对，Laufeyson先生，这不是南方大陆。”

他叹口气，掩饰掉自己略显失落的眼神，再次把目光投向远处大海。  
数百米外的海湾里，停泊着大英帝国皇家海军“和风号”考察船，距离它在普利茅斯启航已经过去一年零八个月了，它仍未能完成自己的航行使命——寻找传说中平衡着这个世界的、占据南半球的那片丰饶广袤而肥美的南方大陆。

“那儿，”Steve指向远处的丛林，“像炊烟吗？是不是这里也有人居住？”  
Loki Laufeyson站到他身边，盯着轻烟若有所思，他忽然笑了下，低声道，“船上还有多少备用铁钉？还够不够另一次塔希提之旅？”  
Steve皱皱眉，懒得回应Loki的玩笑。作为船长和指挥官，他可没心情像这位随船博物学家先生一样调侃塔希提岛之行。

启程前，海军部的Coulson跟他们提起过塔希提岛，那个总是一脸和善的官员眨眨眼，露出个莫测的笑：“那是一个有魔力的地方，去过的海员都这么说。”  
Steve后来想，所谓魔力，大概是指走火入魔加无能为力。  
塔希提岛民淳朴热情，对这些似乎来自天外的欧洲人好奇而友善。他们涌到船边来沟通交易，袒露上身的美丽女人跳着舞，张开手臂邀请船员们共度良宵。  
代价不过是几枚铁钉。  
在那个没有冶炼技术的原始族群，能弯成鱼钩的铁钉成了皇家海军最受欢迎的“货币”。

Steve Rogers可以用严格的军纪要求海员们不和岛民产生冲突，但他实在没有办法阻止大家享受肉体的乐趣。船员们成群结队拔掉悬挂吊床的铁钉，最后不得不挤在硬邦邦的甲板上入睡。严密的巡逻变得毫无意义，Steve望着每日都莫名减少的铁钉，意识到所有巡逻士兵都在监守自盗。  
离岛之前，Steve无奈的动用储备铁钉加固“和风号”——足足240多枚！大概除了他自己、Loki Laufeyson和随船医生Dr. Strange之外，所有人都在塔希提岛享足了狂放快乐。

Steve并不想太苛责船员，他们都正值壮年，远离妻子和情人，经年累月和一群同性挤在这狭小的考察船上。皇家海军对海员之间的苟且事件有非常严格的处罚，他在新法兰西服役时曾亲眼目睹军官严厉鞭打违规士兵，那血淋林的画面让人过目不忘。  
Steve能理解船员的躁动和渴望，不过对他来说，那种感情的指向只有一个终点——他的妻子Peggy。除了她，他不会再想拥有世上的任何一个女人。  
至于Strange医生，Steve猜想他只是本能的抵制“不安全行为”，“你们知道梅毒和淋病有多恐怖吗？！”他在大家午餐时掏出医学插图，把各种流脓长疮的图片贴到船员餐盘前，“它们会通过性接触传播的，你们这些白痴！”

而Loki——Steve扫了眼正在自己身边拿笔勾勒地形的年轻人——Loki的选择和他的一切一样，都藏的很深。  
Loki是以皇家学会博物学家的身份加入考察的，他没有军衔，却拥有仅次于Steve Rogers、与Dr. Strange持平的话语权。  
“和风号”的装备和船员来自皇家海军，探索之行的经费却属外援，Coulson透露说有三分之一出自皇室和皇家学会，另外三分之二，则来自Loki背后那个神秘的赞助人。

“船长，出事了……”  
海员的叫喊声打断Steve的思绪，他和Loki对看一眼，迎下去，“怎么了？”

Steve 的“塔希提铁钉之忧”并未重现，事实上，这个岛上并没有热情奔放的女人来迎接他们，他现在需要担心的，是凶猛好战的男人。  
“船长，我们真的没有挑衅，”被派出去考察情况的分队军官小心翼翼开口，生怕被自己军纪严明的长官处罚，“您明确说过禁止无故与原住民冲突，我们怎么敢明知故犯呢？”  
“那这是怎么回事？！”Steve指指甲板上的船员——他正紧紧抱着Strange医生的小腿，夸张的大声哀嚎。

“Peter做了个鬼脸，”军官小声说，“我们在树林里和原住民撞上了，他们听不懂我们说什么，我们也不知道他们在哇啦哇啦喊什么……。”  
他顿了下，求助般看向Steve身旁的Loki，“那些人和咱们以前遇到的都不一样，他们身上什么都没穿，浑身像鬼画符一样画的乱七八糟，然后脑袋上——”  
他竖起三根手指，放在头顶比划一下，“脑袋上竖着奇奇怪怪的三五根冲天辫儿，看起来真的很像大个儿的菠萝！”  
好几个人扑哧扑哧笑出声，Steve四下扫视一圈，甲板上迅速安静下来，只余那个受伤船员呜呜呜的呻吟着。

Loki忍着笑，追问：“所以你们就取笑他们了？”  
那军官挠挠头，回道，“也算不上取笑，我们就窃窃私语了一下，Peter——”他指指受伤的船员，“您也知道Peter的性格嘛，他就吐吐舌头，做了个鬼脸。然后……对方有好几个人不约而同吐出舌头，也冲我们做了鬼脸，还大叫着把手上的矛和弓箭举起来对着我们。”  
Steve捏捏鼻根，对这一场“鬼脸冲突”的发展极度无语，“然后呢？”  
“他们射伤了我们的船员，我们开枪回击，打伤他们里面的一个，把他抓了回来，不过——”  
Steve打断他，“带我们去看看。”

一小群海员聚在船尾，七手八脚试图压制住那个被绑住双手的原住民，他大腿被火枪打伤了，挣扎中一直汩汩的涌出血来。年轻男人像尾鱼一样啪啪的在甲板上挣扎，始终无法靠自己的力量站起身，但这并不妨碍他拼命昂着头，用自己能发出的最大声响喊叫着。  
“他……”Steve瞪大眼睛，不由得顿住脚。  
军官忙凑上来，补全自己方才被打断的叙述，“他和其他人长的不一样，是个白种人。”  
Loki抬起手摩挲下巴，“有趣。”

Steve走上前，试图安抚暴躁的原住民小伙，被一脚踢在了小腿骨上。  
那人圆睁着眼睛，湛蓝的眸子恨不得喷出火来，扯着嗓子喊道，“………………”  
Steve退开两步，扯了扯旁边的Loki，“你能听懂点儿吗？”

Loki挑挑眉，一脸淡定的摆摆手。  
研究各地原住民语言是他博物学考察的一部分，在Loki看来，这跟记录鸟叫声、动物嘶鸣声是一样的。

“哈，”他捕捉到一小串自己熟悉的词汇，探出身，用一种Steve毫无概念的语言喊道，“嘿，别叫啦，你会说波利尼西亚语是不是？”  
小伙子停下来，他看着Loki眨巴眨巴眼，试图站起身，却踩进自己的血泊里重重滑倒。  
Loki又把语速放慢了一点，“喂，你是从别的岛屿来的吗？”

小伙子再次挣扎着支起上身，他扫视四周，摇摇欲坠。  
对面几个人在他眼前糊成一团，蓝色的、灰色的、白色的……那个长着绿眼睛的奇怪的人凑他近了一点，面孔开始变得模糊不清。他终于没了力气，身子一软彻底昏了过去。

Dr. Strange在狭小的缝隙里转了个身，暴躁得直想跳脚。“和风号”空间有限，这么两个体型巨大的病人躺在医务室里，足足占据了一多半的地盘儿，现在别说操作了，他连呼吸都觉得很困难！  
Strange俯下身，紧了紧船员Peter Quill 胸口的绷带，那家伙喝了曼陀罗花液，正呼噜呼噜睡得香甜。  
几十厘米外，那个土著小伙子的呼噜声和他隔空呼应着，一高一低的聊着天儿。  
Strange凑过去，恨不得一脚把他踹下船。虽说医生的本职是救死扶伤，但这家伙占据了他唯一可以悬挂吊床或是打地铺的地方，难道要他站着守一夜吗？ 

“如果你需要帮助，”一个熟悉的声音在他身后说，“我不介意把他搬去我那儿。”  
“你这么好心？” Strange转过身，看向他绿眼睛的朋友。  
“当然，你想去我那打地铺，我也不反对。”Loki凑过来，伸出根手指戳了戳土著小伙子，“他失血多吗？会不会半夜突然死掉？”  
Strange 打他一拳，“嘿，可以质疑我，但不能质疑我的医术。”  
他停顿一秒，又修正，“不，质疑我也不行。”

几分钟后，蒙他不容置疑的高明医术包扎完毕的土著小伙被几个海员抬起来，哼哧哼哧的挪到了Loki船舱里，他们按照指示在地上铺个席子，把他扔到了植物学标本箱中间。  
Strange带着药品过来，正撞上Loki盘腿坐下，他捧着素描本，喜滋滋地掏出画笔。  
“你要画他？”

Loki招招手，示意Strange凑近点，他托住腮，夹着画笔的手指在小伙子身上游走，“瞧，柔顺明亮的金发，细腻紧致的皮肤，雕塑一般的容貌，结实健壮的身体……”  
他收回手，脸上带着明显的狂热，“这简直是个完美的标本！我要收藏他！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 有没有看过《神盾局特工》的朋友？Coulson大大专业安利塔希提岛一万年！It's a magical place！  
> 文中关于塔希提岛的描述，很多纪录片和书里都提过。有人说只要一根铁钉就可以和岛上的女人困觉。博物学家班克斯在日记里记录了塔希提岛民的热情好客，大意是说，如果能和这些人争吵的话，大概和天使都能吵得起来。  
> 2\. 按照我的阅读印象，新西兰的土著似乎比土澳当时的原住民更凶猛好战，这里有附图展示他们蔑视敌人的方式，吐舌头表示严重挑衅啊Peter！（场外指导说表情莫名鬼畜……）：  
> 3\. 南方大陆是个真实存在过的地理概念，以后基会解释，我就不说了。


	2. Chapter 2

“他叫Thor，”Loki介绍道，“至少我觉得翻译过来应该这么念。”  
Thor听着那个有点熟悉的发音，猜想绿眼睛的男人正在跟同伴提起自己的名字，在他们部落的语言里，那是雷鸣闪电的意思。

“我是Loki”，绿眼睛的男人在他醒来时说，“你本该叫我Laufeyson先生，但我想那个音节对你来说有点复杂，所以，你可以叫我Loki。”  
Thor瞟他一眼，气鼓鼓的没有作答。  
这船上的人是从哪里来的？他们为什么要开着巨大的怪物船，讲着他听不懂的鬼话，袭击他的朋友，还打伤他？

那个叫Loki的人给他端来食物，还喂他喝了水。他把他伤口清洗干净，涂上一种凉飕飕的油膏。  
“这是场误会，”Loki看着他，轻手轻脚地帮他缠上绷带，“我们只是路过这儿，没想打扰你的朋友。我们完全不知道做鬼脸是无礼挑衅的表现。”  
Thor有些被说动了。他第一次来这个岛也不是特别懂规矩，毛利人拦住他，用挑剔的眼光打量他围在腰间的织物，他把自己脱光了，向年长的武士行了礼，他们才慢慢接纳了他。

Thor住在另一个岛上，比这儿大很多很多倍。他的族人聚居在离海不太远的地方，那是片丰饶的土地。  
Thor喜欢四处游荡，他在海边藏了一只独木舟，他父亲不注意的时候，他就溜出来，划着它去探索近处远处的岛屿。  
有时候，Thor接连消失很多天，族人们就会猜测他被野兽或是其他部落的人吃掉了，他温柔美丽的母亲很多次为这个哭红了眼。他的哥哥和弟弟含着泪，跟父亲一起在星空下燃起篝火，虔诚地向万能的虹蛇祈祷他平安。等Thor真正回去的时候，母亲会用果壳砸他脑袋，哥哥会把他按在地上，让父亲结结实实打他一顿。后来Thor有了经验，每当他父亲举起权杖的时候，他就立刻瞄准时机躲去人群里，哇啦哇啦大叫着求饶。他父亲是部族首领，追在一个小屁孩后面上演鸡飞狗跳的追打场景实在是非常拉低身份的事，最后就会因为太丢人而不了了之。  
总之，Thor认为他完全不吝以一个探险者的身份，给另一个探险者奉上谅解和友谊。当他听到Loki说他们也是开着船离开故乡四处探索的时候，他就对他喜笑颜开了。

“这个Thor，”Steve看向Dr. Strange，“他的伤势怎么样了？我们得继续启航，或许应该把Thor送回他朋友身边。”  
Strange瞟了Loki一眼，“恢复完全的行动力需要一点时间，但伤口没大碍了，可以移动。”  
“Loki，”Steve又转向Loki，“你跟他翻译一下，问问Thor自己的意见？”

Loki点点头，坐回Thor身边，轻声细语道，“我们要继续往前航行，但是船长先生很不放心你的伤口。我们的治疗师也说你还需要休息，如果移动的话可能会有危险。你愿意跟我们一起走吗？”  
Thor皱皱眉，“可是……我的朋友们还不知道我怎么样了，我的独木舟也还在他们那儿，你们可以送我回去吗？”  
Loki安抚性的拍拍Thor肩膀，抬头看向Steve，“他希望能够完全养好伤，想在船上再待久一点。”  
“这样啊，”Steve露出为难的表情，“可是我们还要继续往西北方航行，就这么带走他，是不是不太好？”  
Loki也有样学样，摆出满是纠结的一张脸，“Thor，我们跟你的朋友起过严重冲突，船长觉得再继续接触他们很不安全。”

他站起身，从身后桌子里翻出一张地图，指指上面的一点，“我们现在大概是在这个位置，你跟我说过你从一个很大的岛过来，能大概给我指下方向吗？”  
Thor盯着图纸仔细辨认了一会儿，在西北方点了点，“差不多是这里吧。”  
他指尖附近是一条断断续续的海岸线，连接着一片以虚线绘出的庞大陆地，上面印着“未知的南方大陆？”

Loki压制着笑意，手掌轻轻搭在Thor肩上，“Thor，我们恰好也要往那个方向航行，顺路送你回家好吗？这样一来，你可以继续在船上养伤，等痊愈了，再抽空回来跟你的朋友们说明情况好不好？”  
Thor皱皱眉，感觉有些不妥，但Loki诚挚的绿眼睛望着他，让他无法开口拒绝，于是他点点头，“……好吧。”  
Loki冲他露出个笑容，捧着地图走向Steve，他指着上面的“南方大陆”四个字，一脸兴奋，“Rogers上尉，Thor说他的居住地在这儿，是片非常大的陆地，我想，那很可能是我们要找的地方。”  
Steve激动地拍了下手，扯扯身旁的Strange，“这简直太棒了！”  
Strange挑挑眉，看看Loki，又看看Thor，嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的笑意。

他和Loki结识在皇家学会一次讲座上， Strange至今都还清楚记得，那次的主讲人是研究坏血病的著名学者、皇家海军医院的James Lind医生。Strange做了十几页笔记，为Lind医生提出的新鲜蔬果疗法兴奋不已，但他有个疑问，他想指出……  
“请问，”坐在斜前方的一个年轻人举起手，“Lind医生，我们在实际操作时如何保障新鲜蔬果供应呢？长期远航的话，这将是一笔非常巨大的开销，可行性会受到严重限制。您能否补充介绍一些经济上更为合算、可执行性也更高的替代食物？”  
“非常好的问题。”Lind医生高声赞许道。  
是的，Strange想，非常棒的问题，那本来是我的问题。  
散场时他走过那年轻人身边，看到他白净的手指捏着一页宣传单“海查得书店，Carl von Linné教授亲临，《自然系统》再版贩售。”  
他拍拍他的肩，对上一双幽碧的眼眸，“嘿，你也要去林奈教授的读书会吗？”

严格说来，Loki并不太不符合Strange的交友标准，如果拿他的挚友John Watson医生当参照的话，Loki简直堪称反面典型。Strange常能看穿Loki的一些谎言和小手段，那难免让他心生反感。但同时，那些诡计花招又让他对Loki有点欲罢不能。

就比如……酸泡菜那回事吧。  
Lind医生告诉他们，曾有荷兰医生用酸泡菜成功预防过海员的坏血病。“和风号”启航之初，Steve和Strange就在船上备足了酸泡菜——它很便宜，而且能在海上携带很久都不变质。  
但他们有一个难题——它难吃到极点，几乎令人作呕。

Steve把它列进船员食谱，当成军纪条令来严格管辖，但船员们总能钻空子偷偷扔掉泡菜，或者宁可受罚也不肯老实下咽。Strange给船员们上了好几次健康课，极尽详细的描述了坏血病人牙齿脱落、皮肤流血的可怖症状——很多船员亲眼见过那个，但问题是，他们并不相信那会发生在自己身上，更不相信酸泡菜和坏血病有什么关系，Strange能够轻松理解的数据和假设对他们来说无疑是天方夜谭。  
后来Loki站了出来，他建议Steve把酸泡菜从海员食谱中完全删去，一片都不要再给他们。  
他叫人把酸泡菜桶封起来，贴上“军官特供”的条子，每天进餐时，只有军官和科学家那桌才能吃到酸泡菜。  
“不用假装它很好吃，”Loki告诉Strange，“但你可以继续用高深莫测的语言赞颂它对健康的好处。”  
半个月后，开始有船员申请吃酸泡菜，Steve在Loki的建议下拒绝应允。一个月后，船员们组织了一次集体请愿要求恢复酸泡菜食谱。

Steve对事情的进展惊奇不已。Strange虽然能多多少少理解其中玩弄的心理学技巧，但他承认，那是他永远无法想出的策略。  
“你们不了解下等人，”Loki端起酒杯喝了一点朗姆酒，平静地说，“不会知道那种发自骨髓的仰望和艳羡有多么大的驱动力。”

关于Thor的事，Strange本能的怀疑Loki又撒了谎，但他没打算戳穿他。如果Loki只是为了把Thor留在身边，他倒是比其他人都更能理解那种属于博物学家的狂热——Thor确实是个近乎完美的人类学标本。

“你的意思是说，这种……‘几维’？”  
Loki停顿一下，用眼神跟Thor确认自己的发音是否正确。Thor微笑着，跟他一起重复，“对，几维”。  
Loki调整了坐姿，又靠Thor近了点，指着自己画册上灰褐色的像只公鸡一样的鸟儿：“这种被他们叫做‘几维’的鸟儿，它完全不会飞？”  
Thor点点头，伸出两只手比划一下，“我见过最大的，有这么大个儿。”他点了点鸟儿的背部，在Loki的颜料盒里搜寻一会儿，“这里，我看过这种颜色的，还有这种颜色的。但它们全都不会飞。”  
Loki嗯了声，专注的看着Thor，鼓励他继续说下去。

“我逮住过一只，你猜怎么着？”  
Thor用两根手指比划了个长度，“它们身体两侧藏着这么丁丁点儿大的翅膀，可短了，完全是摆设。”  
“但它们跑的很快，对不对？”  
Thor使劲点头，“嗯！窜的可快啦！它们基本都住在大树下面的树洞里，在高的、矮的树林里面总是可以见到，晚上尤其多。它们有点胆小，但不凶的，也不爱咬人。”  
Loki的笔尖沙沙沙的在纸上滑动着，“几维鸟……翅膀可能已经退化，擅奔跑。喜在树根部居住，森林及灌木丛中可见，昼伏夜出，性情温顺。”  
他抬起头，发现Thor正一脸好奇的打量他的笔记本。  
“这是什么？”Thor指着他的字问，“是你们的纹饰吗？还是一种特殊的画？”  
Loki指指自己嘴巴，“这也是种语言，书写的语言，”他在笔记本的角落写下一个“Thor”，“瞧，你的名字写出来是这样的。”  
“哇！”Thor凑过去，来来回回端详着自己名字，“你可以教我吗？”  
“可以啊，”Loki随口回应，“等我有时间了。”

“我们从来没有写过什么东西，”Thor还在打量着Loki的字，“我们部落里的故事都是靠嘴巴说出来，然后一代代传下来的，老人们有时候靠唱歌讲故事，偶尔也会画画。”  
他停顿一下，艳羡的望向Loki，“但从来没人画得像你那么好。”

“文字是一种力量，”Loki的目光转到书桌上，眼神在地图册和手稿之间游移，“书写下来的故事可以更加准确和长久的传颂。一种文明想要延续，就需要有自己的文字，或者至少掌握一种别人创造的文字。在很多时候，没有记录就等于并不存在，就像……”  
他眯起眼睛，喃喃说，“就像契约、法令、合同、声明，当它们体现在纸面上的时候，似乎就会拥有一种永恒的、压迫性的力量……”  
他忽然停住，缓过神儿，拍拍Thor肩膀，“我们还是说说动物吧。”

“你看这个，”他又在画本上翻了一会儿，指着一只巨大的彩色生物，“我们把它叫做鹦鹉，但是我从未见过这么大的。”  
“我不知道它叫什么名字，”Thor挠挠头，“这种胖胖的鸟儿比较少见，我只是有次在山上见过，那天下雪了，我又没有裹足够的毛皮取暖，真是冻得够呛，差点就……”  
他扫了Loki一眼，终结了那个不太吸引他的话题，“我听当地人说，这种鸟儿会在晚上出来，然后呼的一下——”  
Thor深深吸口气，胸膛高高鼓了起来，“它会把自己胀到很大，比平时整个儿大一圈的样子，然后发出‘嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡’的声音，隔着老远都能听见。”  
Loki轻咳一声，笑道，“它是在……求偶吗？”  
Thor哈哈哈哈的笑起来，“对呀，这些鸟儿一定是觉得最强壮有力的家伙能吸引到最好的伴侣，它把自己吹的大大的，就坐在黑暗里等啊等，嗡啊嗡……等终于有雌鸟过来的时候，它就会发出那种——”  
他把嘴巴噘起来，瞪着眼睛试图模仿出鸟儿高频的声音，“那种‘啾啾啾啾’的声音，雌鸟就会沿着声音找过去，然后它们……嘿嘿，是不是很有趣？”  
Loki看着他，不由自主笑起来，“对，很有趣”。

他们一直讲到入了夜，Loki听到第二班值夜岗的海员走动的脚步声，才意识到他们早该睡了。  
Loki照例取了伤药出来，掀开Thor的毯子帮他换药。他大腿上的伤口已经开始愈合了，痂壳周围的皮肤泛着粉色，围成个不规则的圆。  
Loki用手指沾出一点油膏，轻轻擦上去，没动几下，Thor哼的笑出声，一把抓住了他手腕。  
“太痒了，”Thor呼哧呼哧喘着气，轻微的颤动随着他的笑声传递到Loki手臂上，他眨眨眼，蓝色的眸子拱成一弯月牙，“你给我擦了什么？是新的药膏吗？”  
Loki张张嘴，忽然有点结巴，“不，没，没有。”  
他从Thor手心挣脱出来，“是你的伤口在愈合，这个阶段总是会有点痒的，你忍着，不要挠。”  
Thor点点头，把手臂收了回去。

Loki再次把手指放回他皮肤上，油膏慢慢被推开，在触摸时催生出不同以往的热度，手指沿着伤口边缘游走，缓慢地、轻柔地，往后、向内，离Thor大腿根部又近了一点点。蜜色的身体在油灯光下舒展着，呈现出暗一些的古铜色，像有生命的金属那样结实饱满……  
Loki猛地停下，用绑带把伤口松松盖住了。

Thor翻了一下身，展开双臂伸了个懒腰，胸膛再次像发情的鹦鹉那样鼓起来，“今晚实在是有些热，是不是？”  
“是的，”Loki站起身，把伤药收回盒子，转身吹灭了油灯。

海浪声中，Thor沉重的呼吸渐渐规律起来，Loki睁开眼睛，静静看向他黑暗中的轮廓。  
地面上山一样的影子使这狭小的船舱变得拥挤燥热，他看不见他，但Loki知晓薄毯下的全部光景：Thor淌着血，赤身裸体在甲板上挣扎，他有力的双腿绷得紧紧的，鼓起的每一根肌肉线条都流畅至极，汗水沿着下腹部流淌下去，被打湿的淡金色毛发往下方延伸，形成阴影遮盖住……  
Loki在摸到自己毛发之前停了下来，想象着一具诱人的男性身体自慰于他而言并不新鲜，但如果要把Thor一路带回伦敦去，他确信这不是个好的开始，更重要的是，这是不值得冒的风险。  
他把脸转向里侧，纵容自己想象了一会儿Thor的裸体，叹口气，把手从睡裤边缘抽了回来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的废话：  
> 1\. 酸泡菜的故事来源自库克船长。  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av7530649?from=search&seid=5818461818389814412  
> 2\. 锤说的那种鹦鹉叫做“鸮鹦鹉”，它嗡嗡嗡的求偶声音就像手机震动，真的很好笑。  
> 见：神奇的新西兰生物  
> http://open.163.com/movie/2017/2/A/Q/MCC048463_MCC071BAQ.html?frm=record  
> 3\. 你基分分钟开启大忽悠模式，睁眼说瞎话绝不脸红。  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

“Loki？”Thor坐在椅子里，眼睛向上看着，以满是询问的眼神又重复了一遍那个名字。  
他学会一些简单的词汇，认同时该说Yes，拒绝时会说No，发音最准确清楚的，是喊出Loki。  
Strange剪掉他腿上最后一根缝合线，用清洁纱布蹭蹭已经愈合的粉红色皮肤，为Thor强大的恢复能力挑了挑眉。他抬手把绷带扔到一边，用两根手指比划了一个走路的姿势，“你好了，可以完全如常走动跑动了。”  
Thor 抿抿嘴，咕哝一声，“谢谢。”  
这个无害的单词，Strange每天要在他客气虚伪的上层病人口中听不下一百遍，此刻从一个异域陌生人嘴里说出来，居然有点可爱。  
铁定是Loki教的，给他小宠物加分的手段。

Thor站起身走出几步，又原地跳了两下。他拍拍腿，露出个满意的笑容。  
“谢谢，”他又重复一遍，紧跟着再度追问，“Loki？Loki呢？”  
Strange把剪刀器械抓过来，丁零当啷的收在一起，“切，还一会儿也离不了了。”  
他瞟Thor一眼，不耐烦地偏偏头，“来吧，带你去找他。”

“Thor真的很不错，”Steve把Thor手绘的海图拽到跟前，在两个岛屿之间标注了一个数字，“虽然他完全没有测绘和比例尺这些概念，但方位性真是准确的惊人。”  
Loki趴在指挥室会议桌的另一边，拿着三角尺在手边地图上画了一会儿，抬头道，“Thor提供的地标、我们新的测绘结果……把这些补充上去，咱们的新地图就是全世界最好的，可以把荷兰人、葡萄牙人、西班牙人的鬼东西都取代掉。”  
他在桌面翻出上次给Thor看的那张地图，推去Steve眼前，“瞧瞧他们这些错误百出的破东西，我们在合恩角可是被坑惨了！”  
Steve身边的军官点点头，补充道，“何止合恩角，咱们从塔希提岛往西航行以来，错误多了去了。他们居然好意思给前面的‘南方大陆’命名‘新荷兰’，真是不怕说大话闪了舌头。”  
“说起这个，”Steve打断他们，“我想沿着前边大陆的东海岸重新测绘一遍，修订荷兰人的错误，然后我们继续往西航行，如果咱们描记出的大陆真的足够广大——足以匹配自古以来‘南方大陆’的概念的话，可真是能震惊世界了！”  
Loki瞟他一眼，修正道，“不仅是重新测绘，还要强调荷兰人的地图是错误的，他们很可能是在造假。”  
Steve笑起来，“夸张了吧？荷兰人多半还是比我们先到这里，大概只是没测准而已。”  
Loki瞪大眼睛看他一会儿，忽然笑着摇起头，似乎Steve刚刚说了个特别蠢的笑话。  
他绕着桌子走近他，“我亲爱的Rogers上尉，古希腊的Ptolemy、古罗马的Pomponius Mela、威尼斯的Marco Polo……这些哲学家、空想家、航海家，不管他们能把南方大陆描述的多么浪漫，渲染它对这个地球的平衡有多重要，都不值得你我的雇主眨一下眼睛的。在你我之前，葡萄牙人找这里是因为它代表商业利益和新航路，荷兰人寻这里是以为这儿丰饶富足、遍地黄金。我的船长，皇家海军最优秀的军官——”  
Loki贴近，凑到Steve耳边低语，“您不是真的相信您的海军部、我的赞助人、咱们的国王，拿出这么多的人力物力是让你我来科学考察、探索世界的吧？” 

Steve看他一眼，抿抿嘴，没有应声。  
他当然明白，测绘地图、描记海岸线从来都不是单纯的地理学行为，海军部给他的密令上，清清楚楚写着“国王新领土”之类的话语。他的祖国在慢慢崛起，一个岛屿和一个海峡已经无法承载人们的野心。  
Steve清清嗓子，把视线转回地图上，“总之，我的计划是，我们在Thor说的那个海岸边短暂登陆休整，补充淡水和食物，然后向南行驶，纠正——我是说，重新绘制荷兰人的地图。”  
他四下看一圈，手指在地图最南端点了下，“按照咱们上次在麦夸里岛的经验，最南部地区非常寒冷，不适合“和风号”的航行条件，所以我打算测绘完毕后返回这里，完成补给再继续向西——如果这片土地足够大，让我们勾画它、记录它、认识它——然后我们驶入印度洋，取道巴达维亚返回英国。”  
几位军官和科学家私语一阵，纷纷表示赞同。Steve又问Loki，“有没有可能跟Thor的族人接触下，了解一些这里的信息？还有，你打算在陆地上呆多久来搜集标本？”  
Loki正要作答，被门外的声音打断了，Strange用力咳嗽一声，弯腰跨进会议室，“嘿，标本找你呢。”  
Thor跟在后面探头探脑，看到Loki，立刻笑起来。  
Loki向外走去，转头冲Steve道，“我跟Thor沟通下，下次启航前一定答复你。”

他有点拿不定主意。  
Loki身体里属于博物学家的那一半灵魂在热情地怂恿他去认识Thor族人、深入了解这片大陆，他迫切期待Thor带他走入森林沙漠，探索和采集标本。  
可以说，那甚至对他另一重身份都是有诱惑的，了解原住民和地貌，分析物产、记录航线——这对于侯爵先生日后的计划大有帮助。

Loki已经跟Thor讲了许多外面的事。他告诉他，除了这片海洋和岛屿，外面还有个广大新奇的世界。Loki口中的未来被描述成另一次岛屿探险，Thor专注地听着，眼睛里满是明确的渴望。Loki有把握，他开口问，Thor就会跟他走。  
Loki不觉自己是在说谎，这本质上来说是一个修辞学问题，如果一定要深究的话，英伦三岛就是岛屿嘛。  
至于他跟Thor许诺的另一句，“我们可以下次远航时把你送回来”，Loki也丝毫不感到愧疚，他不介意把Thor送回来呀，他只是不知道下次远航什么时候再发生罢了。

Loki有点担心Thor的族人，他的父亲，一个拥有智慧和权力的长者会如何看待外来者？Thor回了家，是否还愿意跟他离开？  
他需要在Thor那获得更大把握。

“嘿，”Thor看着越来越近的海岸线，兴奋地拍拍Loki手臂，“等靠了岸，我带你去看个秘密。”  
“是什么？”  
“不能说出来呀，”Thor神秘兮兮地笑着，“你看了就知道了。”

“和风号”顺利停泊，Steve带领海员们上岸，开始在陆地搭建临时营地，一只小队被派出去，在周围巡逻确保安全。  
Loki跟Steve打了招呼，跟随Thor走出来。他们从营地后面跑开，把“和风号”远远扔在身后。  
脚步穿过海滩，踏过草地，迈进一大片茂密的树林中。参天大树盘根错节，把周围世界彻底隔离开来。厚厚的树叶碎枝摩擦着鞋底，发出沙沙的声响，不知名的鸟儿啾啾鸣叫着，在看不见的树冠顶端栖落。  
“欸，那是……”  
“回来再看，”Thor拽着Loki，有力的手臂牵扯他不断向前。树影憧憧中，Loki开始迷失方向，他放慢脚步抗拒着，一种不安在心底隐隐滋生。  
忽然间，他们跑出树林，一片礁石海滩扑到眼前。双脚再次踩上细软的白沙，海浪声哗哗的充斥满耳朵。  
Thor还是没放开他，抓紧Loki沿着海岸一路小跑，在巨大的岩石群中窜梭绕行，不停向前。  
一块巨大的海蚀岩挡住去路，Thor顿住脚，放开Loki的手，开始向上攀爬。  
Loki掐着腰，倚在岩石边大口喘息。

“喂，”Thor在头顶上方伸出手，“就是这里了，快上来。”  
Loki犹豫一下，把手递上去，借着力攀上岩石。  
另一边是大片连成群的礁石，向外蔓延着消失在海平面之下。浪头一波波拍打过来，白色的水花碎在岩壁上。  
Thor拉着Loki坐下，拍拍他的肩，“你坐好，等我。”  
他溜下岩石，又回过头来叮嘱，“千万不要动，等着我啊。”

Loki看着他的背影在岩石中东挪西闪，没一会儿就不见了踪影。几分钟后，Thor又在沙滩上出现，他抱着一条尖头木板，一边倒退着向海滩跑去，一边冲Loki的方向不停挥手。  
Loki眼见他脱光衣服，抱着板子游进水里。海浪把他推回了一点点，Thor趴在板子上，双手奋力划水逆着浪头前行，渐渐地，他漂远了，变成大海上一个越来越模糊的小点。

四周空旷无人，海浪声在耳边咆哮着，越来越响。零星的信天翁和海鸥飞过头顶，高声鸣叫着展露出白色羽翼。Loki一个人站在礁石边缘往下看，透明的海水延伸下去，重叠出不可见底的深渊。海水剧烈的拍击过来，水花高高溅起，化作蒙蒙的水雾扑在脸上。Loki捏紧拳头，不由自主往后退了一点……这会是Thor的某种恶作剧吗？作为对英国人伤害他的一种惩罚？或者更恐怖的，这是个圈套？  
他下意识摸了摸别在腰带后防身的匕首，并没有感到多一分安全。

视线的一角，海水在慢慢涨高，海浪一层叠着一层，声势浩大地奔涌过来。Loki眯起眼睛，在浪头顶端看见一抹影子。  
是阳光下的银光，是骑在浪尖的鱼，是掠过水面的鸟。  
是站在木板上的Thor。

他踩着浪迎风而来，身体在碧色海水、白色浪尖上自由腾挪。有那么几个瞬间，他像是被浪彻底吞没了，浓浓的水雾散去，他又在浪尖上站起来。  
Thor身后的海浪高高卷起，弯曲成一面不断抖动的冰晶色绸缎，它延展开，绕着他的身体一点点裹下来……Thor伸出一只手，在海浪中心划过一条清晰的白线，在绸缎合拢的瞬间，他踩着水花高高跃起，在半空中扭身转向，又乘着另一个浪头俯冲下来……

Loki在英格兰低沉阴郁的海岸边度过童年，他去过地中海，触摸那里古意盎然的石雕，他去过加勒比海，见过那儿色彩斑斓的珊瑚，他去过孟加拉湾，捧起过那里乳白色的珍珠贝……但他从未见过这样的大海，和海上这样一幕。  
那么汹涌浩大，却又那么生动鲜活。  
他从岩石上跳下，向海边小跑过去。

Thor也游上了岸，他抱着自己木制的冲浪板跑过来，裸露的身体在阳光下水晶晶的闪着光。  
他像只快乐的犬科动物那样甩着脑袋，头发里的水四散飞溅了一路。金发被潦草地拨到脑后去，沉甸甸的垂着，却让他显得更加男子气了。

Thor扔开木板，弯腰拾起自己刚刚扔在一旁的裤子。他抖掉沙砾，冲不断走近的Loki笑起来，“是不是很有趣？你喜欢吗？我可以教你。”  
他的手腕被Loki抓住了，布料从手中被一点点拽开。  
“不要穿”。

Loki牵起他的手，引他慢慢往细沙处退去。  
只用了很小的力气，Thor却温顺地服从了。

他们在岩石的阴影下停住，Loki转过身，贴近了一点，“你说——这附近没有人？”  
Thor点点头，不自主的舔下嘴唇，“嗯，没有人”。  
Loki凑得更近了些，似笑非笑的抬起眼，瞳孔里有两颗火种慢慢点燃。  
他踮起一点脚，凑到Thor脸颊边上亲了他。  
很短促的一个吻，轻飘飘地落在唇边。

Thor愣住了，他不确定自己领会了这动作的含义，是示好吗？一种表达亲密的方式？  
Loki另一只手也轻轻搭上来，依旧没太用力的拂过Thor手臂，把他一点点拉近。  
他仰起脸，又亲了Thor嘴唇。  
湿润的，残留着一点海水的苦咸，舌尖舔过的时候，柔软、新鲜而诱人。

Thor只讶异了一瞬间，立刻无师自通的回吻住他。  
他是生涩笨拙的，嘴唇不停啃咬，舌头和牙齿一路打着架。滚烫的气息沿着Loki脸庞滑到脖颈，和粗重的喘息声隆隆呼应。饥渴又用力，活像一只企图吃掉他的野兽。

Loki笑出了声，细长的手指插入Thor头发，温柔地把他暂时拉开，Thor不情不愿地抗拒着，眼神迷离，双颊发红。  
Loki伸手托起他下巴，以舌尖小心描摹出他嘴唇形状。舌头温软地探进去，扫着他的牙齿用气声缓缓诱导，“慢一点，把舌头给我。”  
他的手沿着Thor轮廓向下，在他结实的身体上四处游走。Thor双手放在Loki腰间，不知所措的搂紧，他喘着气，热情回应Loki舌尖的游戏。  
Loki眯起眼，咬住他的嘴唇，手指准确地直探下去，“相信我，Thor，这会让你很快乐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的废话：  
> 1.这一章来源于一个又甜又酸的时间穿越梗：  
> 《雷神2》在德国宣传期，海说想时间旅行。  
> 记者问，要是能时光穿越，你愿意去什么时候呢？  
> 澳洲土汉就说，当然是回到200年前啊，到时候我就可以在没人冲浪的年代霸占整个海滩，彻底冲个爽。  
> 抖森就在一边软软地问，那你会带我去吗？  
> 海说当然啦，你肯定可以和我一起嘛。  
> 视频的3：50：  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av900344?from=search&seid=2452823839290086437  
> 2.澳洲的地貌被我写的一片混乱。  
> 3.锤在被基吃干抹净的路上越走越远……好喜欢他俩腻腻歪歪，亲亲我我……但是，写肉好难啊……好！难！啊！


	4. Chapter 4

Loki正做的事，Thor并非不曾对自己做过，但此刻的体验让他怀疑自己从来都不得要领。  
那只细长的手拢着他半硬的性器，正绕着柱身一圈圈盘旋。接近头部的时候，手指会不轻不重的扫过，却不做停留。那一点点刺激让Thor心尖像被羽毛搔过，毛毛的发痒。  
他发出了一声舒适的鼻音，Loki似笑非笑地扫他一眼，手上加快动作。  
Thor不再能够分出精力去观察Loki，他浑身上下的感觉被集中到一处，齐齐的收紧了握在Loki手心里。  
他提一提，他的呼吸也跟着被吊到嗓子眼，他捏一下，他全身上下的肌肉都要紧一遭。  
Thor 第一次尝到这样的快乐，身体和神智完全陷入迷幻般的眩晕。在他胀到想喷发的时候，Loki猛地停住，手心握紧他几乎在跳动的分身。

温暖的舌头再次探入Thor口腔，扫着牙齿边缘缠绕住他的舌体。  
Loki在灵活地搅动着他，几乎没有留下呼吸的缝隙，轻微的通气不畅让Thor脑子里慢慢积累的白光越发明亮，他忍不住呻吟着，求Loki继续用力。  
射精的瞬间像是有团风暴在他脑海中过境，汹涌喷发之后只留下一片白晃晃的虚空。Thor浑身是汗的轻微摇晃着，下巴贴在Loki颈侧，嘴唇无意识的蹭着他脸颊。  
Loki温柔地搂着他，一只手抚着他的后背，另一只手停留在身体下部，托着他没有完全软下去的欲望。

Thor没用多久就恢复了精力，他主动凑到Loki嘴唇边，开始用力吻他。方才获得的经验给了他更多的把握和勇气，他用舌尖推挤着Loki的舌头，在他口腔里不断搅动吮吸。  
Loki挑起嘴角笑了，他从Thor火热的舌吻中撤出来，摸出一条手帕，把自己手心清理干净。  
他抬起头看向Thor，手指一点点移到腰带扣上，缓慢优雅地解开裤子。他把自己明显充血的阴茎掏出来，和Thor的贴在一起。  
Loki缓缓握住Thor的手，手指穿过指缝，引他一同探下去，抚摸他们紧紧贴合的部位。  
Thor几乎是一瞬间就再次兴奋起来。他将手掌大大张开，包裹住他们交错贴合的勃发欲望。掌心的薄茧摩擦过敏感的皮肤，微微刺痛着，引诱出强烈的快感。  
Thor抚摸过它们的头部，像Loki方才做的那样，缓慢的绕着圈。他匀出一根手指去刺激Loki顶端的小孔，听到对方发出一声细不可闻的呻吟，像是腿软似的晃了一下。  
Thor趁机搂住Loki，低头咬他嘴唇，舌头像吞食刚刚出水的多汁牡蛎那样，激烈地搅动缠绕。

Loki不再像方才那样镇定，他仰头迎合着Thor的吻，手指柔软无措地蹭着他下腹的肌肉线条，没法再顶替Thor包裹两人欲望的大掌。  
Thor模拟着Loki刚才的动作，用热情顶掉技巧回报他。他们的身体紧紧贴合着，没有韵律的磨蹭着对方。

海浪声随着涨潮变得越来越响，它们绕在耳边，和彼此的喘息声混在一起。灭顶的快感终于像海水一样淹没Loki，他依稀记得自己喊了一声Thor的名字，就射在了他手心。

傍晚回去的路上，Thor像第一次尝到糖果的孩子那样嘴馋，他黏在他身边，一有机会就拉着他接吻。Loki不得不停下来，再三跟他强调风险，“不能让任何人看到我们这样，这在我的国家是不被允许的事，如果被发现，我们就再也不能在一起了。”  
Thor郑重点头，在接近营地之前，他在四周扫视一圈，又迅速亲了Loki的脸颊。  
“回去我就不这么干了”，他抢在Loki发火前保证道。

出去巡逻的小队提前回来了，有个海员被条棕色的陆蛇咬伤，没等大家把他抬回Strange医生跟前就丧了命。  
Thor跟在Loki身后穿过营地，看到几个海员用怨怼的眼神看他，就像是他咬死了他们的伙伴似的。有人冲Thor嚷了几句英文，被旁边一个军官打断了。Loki没有把那些话翻译给他听，但Thor自己辨认出一些很不友善的词，他气呼呼的垂着头，直到晚饭时都没说话。

因为没想停留太久，营地只是草草搭起了个雏形。不多的几顶帐篷留给了军官们，持枪的海军和更底层的船员们胡乱坐在篝火旁边。  
Thor没有被允许进入帐篷，他坐在士兵们身边，忍受他们带着恶意和探究的目光，努力从话语片段里抓取能理解的词句。  
过了一会儿，Loki和Strange走了出来，他们坐到篝火旁，开始跟士兵交谈。Loki挨着Thor坐下，扭头问他，“下午说的那种棕色小头蛇，你见过吗？”  
Thor点点头，比划着说了一些自己知道会在附近出没的毒蛇毒虫，又在Loki帮助下跟Strange描述了一些可能有用的草药。  
他想起周围那些目光，有点没好气的补充，“最好的法子就是别乱走，被咬了多半是没救的，我们这儿的毒蛇都特别厉害。”

Steve在船员那边巡查完，也走过来加入他们，他说了些鼓舞士气的话，篝火旁的氛围慢慢高涨起来。Loki又往Thor身边挪了挪，他们的手紧贴着，被彼此盘起的膝盖遮掩住。四周的人们都在听Steve训话，没人特意看过来，Loki手心贴着地挪了一点，偷偷抓住Thor的手。他很快地轻轻握了一下，又不着痕迹的抽开了。  
Thor因为这点短暂的肢体接触平静下来，他晕陶陶地听着那些不能完全听懂的闲话和笑话，直到晚上入睡时都被种淡淡的甜蜜紧紧包围。他在篝火边躺下来，努力辨认着帐篷里Loki的影子，想象自己此刻已经取代了Strange的位置躺在他身边，一整夜都亲密地吻着他。

第二天一早Loki留在营地晾晒标本，Thor则陪Steve带人出去补充淡水，他度日如年地挨过了上午的光阴，午后得到空隙，就拉着Loki迅速离开了。  
山野深处藏着一泓水潭，不知何时积下的雨水汇在一起，被周围高高的岩石圈起来，把水蛇和鳄鱼一起挡在外面。树丛得到滋润，抽出长长的枝丫织成不太密集的遮阳伞，滤掉一些燥人的热度。  
这个隐秘的小天堂被Thor捧出来，献宝一样奉到Loki眼前。他在岩石上铺了厚厚的草，又从旁边的白千层树上剥下树皮，造出软软的床铺来。  
Loki当然知道他在想什么，他被他丝毫不掩饰的欲望和渴求逗笑了。

Thor年轻而充满活力，尝到性的甜头自然欲罢不能。他们很快滚在一起，黏糊糊的相互亲吻爱抚，Loki抽个空隙从Thor怀抱中钻出来，伸手从书包里摸出一盒油膏。  
他压倒Thor，笑嘻嘻地吻住他。

在他手指到达那个入口之前，Thor皱起眉，一把抓住他手腕，“你要干什么？”  
Loki把手抽回来，舌头沿着他嘴唇脖子滑下去，亲密地和他咬着耳朵，“让你快乐啊，给你更多更好的快乐。”  
他伏在他身上磨蹭着，用密集的亲吻和爱抚撩拨Thor。结实的肌肉一点点覆满薄汗，像滑溜溜的箭鱼，在Loki手下穿梭。  
Loki再次把手探下去，Thor身体猛地绷紧了，瞬间翻过来，利落地将他扑倒。  
Thor警觉地瞪大眼睛，“我知道你要干什么，雄性动物被打输时才会被压在下面做那种事。”  
Loki抓住他垂下的一绺头发，在指尖一圈圈绕紧。他眯起眼，挑逗地看着他：“不，男孩，不止是打输的时候。”  
Thor将信将疑，犹豫一会儿过后，坚定地摇了摇头。  
他本能的抗拒那个姿势。这关乎丛林法则，以及他不可违背的骄傲。

Loki才不在乎丛林法则。这个健硕俊美如天神一般的年轻男人完全掌握在他手里，他可以用任何方式享用他。  
他褪下裤子，修长的腿盘上Thor身体，一点点把他拉近，“那么，咱们来换个姿势。”  
光滑的油脂涂在手上，油亮诱人的探下去，Loki微微皱一下眉，放纵指尖侵入身体。  
Thor瞪大眼睛，有点不可置信的盯着他，他呼哧呼哧的大口喘息着，滚烫的呼吸喷在Loki身上。  
Loki伸出另一只手，Thor立刻紧紧握住。他们的手指勾缠在一起，在油膏表面滚了一下，又一起钻进Loki身体里。  
温暖又柔软的感觉包裹着Thor，他急迫而灵活的开拓着，像拥有一把天赐的钥匙，迅速的开启了Loki的身体。  
Thor把自己硬挺的分身抵在入口处，Loki按着他的腰，小口吸着气教他，“慢一点，嘶……再，再慢一点。”  
Thor用力点头，通红的脸蛋上两颗眼睛闪闪亮亮，满是兴奋的迷醉。  
他一瞬不瞬的看着Loki，试图在他脸上读出下一步指导和暗示。汗水沿着脸庞滑下来，滴滴答答落在Loki莹白的小腹上。  
Loki捧住Thor的脸，微微启开嘴唇，露出一点点红色的舌尖，“就是这样，”他蛊惑他，“现在可以快一点点”。

Thor立刻探下身去，放纵自己深深抵进Loki身体里。Loki在他耳边发出一声闷哼，像哭腔似的呻吟。  
Thor蔚蓝的眼睛眯起来，好奇又有点惊慌地打量他。  
“没关系，”Loki动了动腰，换到一个自己更好借力的姿势，“再来啊”。  
Thor抽出一半又抵进去，缓慢又新奇地体会着丝丝缕缕的快感。  
Loki伸手抓住他屁股，发狠扭一下，“不是说可以快一点吗？”

Thor把他手腕攥住，用力压到两边，他嘴角微微挑起来，志得意满里闪过邀宠的狡黠。  
他开始快速地耸动，灵活、剧烈又大幅度的扭动腰肢，像只在荒野上自由奔跑的猎豹，凶猛地完成撞击。  
Loki很快呻吟出声，柔软的树木纤维摩擦他的后背，不断把他推到Thor怀里去，他挂在他身上晃动着，迫切、饥渴、焦躁不安。  
他喊着Thor名字，不停告诉他自己想要更多。  
Thor含住他的舌头让他闭嘴，他越来越快的动作着，每一次都连根狠狠撞入，Loki深深仰过头去，意识不清地闷哼着，他再也说不出话来了……

下午去采集标本或者返回和风号都成为不可能的事，他们跳进潭里洗了澡，爬上岩石的下一秒又滚在一起。  
Loki在天色转暗的时候艰难坐起来，捏住Thor缠在他腰间的手，“我们必须回去了。”  
他推开身下一片狼藉的树皮，蹙眉道，“再晚的话，他们会认为我遭遇了危险。”  
Thor坐起来抱住他，趴在他背上贪婪地亲吻，细细嗅着味道，“可我还想要。”  
Loki胸口因为那个直白的要求腾起一束火花，他侧转身，奖励了Thor一个亲吻，他拍拍他的脸，哄道，“馋猫，不能一次把篮子里的食物全部吃光啊。”  
“那我们明天再来好吗？”Thor恋恋不舍地追问。  
“不，”Loki摇摇头，“但我有个新的计划。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
“我并不认为这里是应许之地，不管前人对南方大陆怀有怎样美好的想象，就我们目前所见，这片土地远没有想象中的丰饶富庶。这里不乏大雨倾盆的时候，但似乎所有降雨都难以预期，没有明确规律可言，这为开展农业与种植业提出了相当大的难题。这里的正午总是非常炎热，我猜想这大概也是土著人不穿衣服的原因之一……  
到目前为止，我尚未能与Thor以外的土著人进行接触，对于他们的习俗和行为方式亦无深知。”  
Loki停下笔，摸出口袋里的手帕擦了擦汗。考察船上的另一位植物学家Solander博士正在帐篷外照看那些植物标本，这给了Loki几小时的空闲来继续书写旅行日记。  
他在两天前放Thor离开——或许“放”这个说法并不合适，毕竟Thor是作为他的旅伴而并非奴隶存在着。Loki让Thor作为英国人的使节，向他父亲求问会谈与短暂共处的可能。

Thor的部落仍像原始人类那样以狩猎和采集为生，会时常在定居地之间移动，Loki推测Thor需要花一些时间才能再与族人重聚。Thor此行，带了由Steve亲手书写、Loki翻译解释过的信件和礼物，英国人希望能够借此表达善意，让Odin接纳他们共处交流些日子。  
Loki预估过最坏的后果。如果土著人决定发起攻击，以和风号现有实力完全可以将他们击退。他试探过了，Thor的部族对外战斗时以长矛、弓箭和一种他未见过的飞镖为武器，一旦出现冲突，海军的火枪可以轻而易举地杀死他们。  
当然，那不是英方想要的结果。撇开Steve一贯奉行的友好政策不谈，在战斗中伤及Thor也是Loki不想承担的损失。

Thor在几天后的一个下午返回，与他同行的还有两个身形强壮的男人。他们在离英军宿营地有些距离的时候停下了，留Thor一个人慢慢靠近。  
“我父亲已经注意到你们登陆了，”Thor用磕磕绊绊的英文告诉Steve，然后又用波利尼西亚语跟Loki详细解释，“他和附近部族的首领交换了消息，族里的长者们也商议过，都不想和你们有进一步往来。”  
气氛一时间变得凝重，Thor也敏锐察觉到这一点，他抿抿嘴，小心地看向Loki，“我尽力劝说过父亲，但他觉得我的意见太幼稚……。”  
他凑Loki近了一点，急急补充：“不过，我说服了我母亲，她同意我邀请你去我们部落看看，作为我个人的贵宾前往。”

在所有人都明白这句话的意思之后，一个急性子的植物学家在Loki表态前就大声抱怨，“这太冒险了吧?”  
Steve也皱起眉，“Thor，这恐怕有些令我为难。”  
作为话题的焦点，Loki却迟迟没有出声，他眯着眼睛、手指轻轻抚摸着下唇，不知在盘算些什么。  
Thor不安地看着他，轻声道：“我知道这和你们提的要求不一样，但我没有办法违背父亲的命令。邀请你已经是他做出的最大让步了。你相信我，我会用生命保证你的安全。”

Loki不置可否，伸手拍拍他肩膀，“你先稍作休息，容我们讨论一下。”

军官和科学家们聚在一起开了会，有人出于安全考虑强烈反对，有人则表示该讨价还价，要求增派人手跟随Loki……Loki看向Strange，轻声问，“你觉得呢？”  
一直沉默的军医官沉吟一会儿：“我想这最终取决于两个关键因素，第一，你对南方大陆的好奇是否足以驱使你甘愿承担这次风险？第二，也是更本质的，你是否足够信任Thor，相信他绝对不会把你至于风险之中？”  
Strange说完，淡淡笑一下：“可是这些——你自己怕是早想到了吧。你信任你的筹码吗？你愿不愿意赌一把？”

他的朋友一如既往地一针见血，Loki知道自己现在要面临的与其说是一个选择，不如说是一个赌局。  
他不喜欢目前Odin呈现给他的、失控的情势，那离他和Steve的构想相差太远。脱离武力保护深入一个完全陌生的族群，这是他从未做过的尝试。  
他的筹码只余Thor。Loki不敢说绝对信任Thor，但他的确已经努力在Thor身上施加了相当多的感情和肉体投资，可以保证Thor不会轻易背叛他。  
他的奖赏是关于南方大陆的资讯。等冒险结束的时候，他就是这世界上最了解南方大陆的人。无论是在科学、商业还是政治方面，帝国和侯爵关于这片土地的任何一步行动都要参考他的意见。

“绝对垄断带来绝对利益，”很多年前侯爵说过的这句话，Loki一直记在心里。

他最终看向Steve：“上尉，一个月后，您能保证来接我吗？”  
Steve面露犹豫之色：“虽然这次探访对我们的考察很有意义，但我更在意考察队成员的安全。Loki，你真想好了？”  
Loki点点头。  
Steve扶了扶军帽，冲Loki伸出手：“那我也向你做出保证：一个月后见。如果我们提前返航，就在这里点燃篝火作为信号，如果海上情况不好，我们可能会延迟几天，但只要我还活着，就绝对不会食言。”  
Loki也伸出手去。他从没把Steve当至交好友，也深知后者对自己的品行处事持保留态度。但如果说与大英帝国皇家海军相伴的这一年让他明白了些什么，那就是Steve Rogers上尉的承诺比乔治王陛下本人亲笔签字的政令还要值得人信赖。

Strange在他离开前送来一个很小的包裹，“一些我的私藏，以备你遇到危险”。  
没等Loki说话，他又眨眨眼：“咱们有言在先，如果你被野蛮人活剥后煮了，你的动物学标本和笔记就全归我，你家里那些书也是。”  
Loki咬牙切齿瞪他一眼：“做梦吧你！”

 

他们在第二日一早启程。  
与Thor同行的年长武士未着寸缕，这让Loki几乎没办法长久地打量他，那个叫Heimdall的大个子肤色很黑，长长的发辫编成很多股垂在脑后。他一路上未发一言，眼睛却始终警惕的看着各个方向。  
另一个年轻男孩和Thor长得非常像，这让Loki立刻意识到他就是Thor口中那个彼此感情很好的弟弟。男孩腰上围着一圈什么树的叶子，赤脚跑动时会像裙摆那样飞起来，Loki会因为裙下的光景暂时错开眼。男孩显然也对Loki充满好奇，他不停地越过Thor打量他，时不时用一种Loki无法辨识的语言发问，Thor笑着回答他，一路都在跟他嬉笑打闹。

“他问我，你们英国人为什么都把身体裹起来，还好奇你们的性别，”Thor凑到Loki身边跟他解释，“我告诉我弟弟，你们英国人都特别怕晒。”  
Loki无奈地扯了扯嘴角，暗暗思索跟土著人讲述穿衣着装的历史是不是不太可能。

太阳渐渐攀爬到顶空，汗水从毛孔里争先恐后的涌出来，沿着皮肤流淌，彻底打湿了衬衫，这让Loki无比羡慕其他三人不同程度的裸露。他解开外套扣子，问Thor，“我们还要走多久？”  
“一天，”Thor看了看日头，“如果我的族人没有继续移动的话。”  
Loki顿住脚，转头看了眼已经无法辨识的海军宿营地。Thor折回两步，手落在他肩上:“我会跟你一块回来的。”  
Thor试图去接过Loki背包，却被他一把拽住肩带。Loki笑着摇摇头，解开外套抹了把汗。他们又一起向前了。

次日傍晚，他们终于接近目的地。到达原住民聚集区之前，Heimdall发出了一串有节律的呼喊，遥遥地，有类似的声音呼应着他，Thor拍拍Loki肩膀：“走吧，咱们很安全。”  
Loki跟在Thor身后，深深呼出口气，捏紧了背包带。  
这不是他第一次接触原住民，在塔希提岛上他曾跟随大祭司学习语言，密切接触过那里的居民。但像现在这样一个人走进原住民群体，像只展览馆里的雀鸟标本一样被来回打量，这让Loki比任何一个时刻都更加明确感觉到自己是这片土地上的外来者。

Loki在密集的注目凝视中穿过人群，他看到一些以树皮和长茎植物搭成的低矮窝棚，惊觉这就是他们夜间休息的居所。  
Loki没能跟Thor的父亲说上话，他在距离族长几十步远的时候被要求止步。Thor的弟弟冲他挥挥手，雀跃着跑开了。Thor独自走上前，站到父亲身边。  
逆着夕阳的光，Loki只看到黄昏里一个手持权杖的影子，略显佝偻的姿态和隐在背阴处的容貌并不影响他散发出领袖的震慑气势。  
Thor明明比他父亲高出一个头，在走近的瞬间却立刻失去了气场。他像个孩子那样垂下头，以毫不自知的收敛的姿态说话。  
Loki听不到他们说了什么，他看到老人往自己的方向看了一眼，转身离开了。

Thor很快回转来，他笑嘻嘻地贴近Loki，想去拉他的手：“走吧，我带你去休息。”  
Loki躲开了，慌张地扫视四周：“你干什么？这么多人看着我们呢。”  
Thor面露茫然：“对啊，你是外来的嘛，大家当然要看我们啊。”  
Loki退开一点距离，双手都紧紧揪住背包带：“你走前面，我跟着。”

Thor带他走到聚集区的中间靠外一点，那儿有个大约一人高的草棚子，Loki弓腰钻进去看了眼，下一秒就退了出来。  
“不行，”他略显急促地喘着气，皱眉看向Thor，“有没有别的地方？”  
Thor四下看一圈——这个草棚并不比别的更小或更简陋啊。  
“我打扫过了，”他抓住Loki的手，安抚道，“没有毒虫的。”

Loki转头看看草棚的入口，脸色变得更加难看：“我……我不太习惯。”  
“没关系，我晚上会来陪——”，Thor没再说下去了，他察觉到手心里Loki的手已经变得冰凉，“你怎么了？”  
Loki咬着下唇不肯说话，只是顽固地摇着头，退开了更远一点。

黄昏降临，夕阳残留的光线逐渐黯淡。草棚入口的阴影慢慢变得厚重，化作一个狭小黑暗的洞穴。  
Loki持续后退着，眼神中浮现出明确的慌乱，Thor不得不用力拉住他，才能阻止Loki离开更远。  
“我不能，”Loki抗拒着Thor，双眼惊恐地瞪着草棚入口，仿佛那里有只隐形的怪兽随时会扑出来，把他撕碎……他挣扎着，声音颤栗：“我不能进去，别……别让我进去……”

Thor被吓到了，他用力揽住Loki退开几步，把他冰冷的手包在手心。  
“Loki，”他摩挲着Loki的肩膀小声呼唤他，“Loki，我在这儿，你还好吗？”  
Loki终于缓过神儿来，他从Thor怀里挣脱出来，慌忙背过身去。  
“不好意思，”他目光躲闪着，试图找回平日里清晰的声音，“我有点抵触狭小黑暗的空间。”  
Thor没再追问什么，他用力点点头：“好，我们不进去，我晚上在火堆旁陪着你。”

晚餐是一些坚果泥烤制的硬饼，Loki和Thor兄弟俩在一个小火堆边上分享了它。夜幕中，困倦比Loki预想中更早的侵袭过来，他看着Thor的弟弟Baldr眉飞色舞地跟他描述着什么，眼皮不停地垂下来。  
Thor伸出一只手揽住他，“嘿，你累了，应该睡觉。”  
Loki慌忙拂开他的手：“有人会看见。”  
Thor笑出声：“让他们看啊，你长得这么好看难道还不许别人看？”  
他凑到Loki耳边，嘴唇贴上他柔软的耳垂：“我告诉他们，你是我的好朋友，我们亲近一点，在这里不会有人说什么。”

夜里的空气迅速冷下来，但火堆和Thor身上传来的热度把Loki熏得暖烘烘的。他眯起眼，放纵自己靠近Thor身边，“睡在一起也可以的吗？”  
“当然可以，”Thor悄悄亲了他脸颊一下，“但‘那样睡在一起’还是要到更隐蔽的地方。”  
Loki这会儿当然没体力想“那种事”，但他很喜欢Thor说起它时甘甜又私密的口吻，他躺下去，头轻轻枕在Thor腿上，“今天，就这样也很好。”

Thor伸出一只手拢着他头发，粗糙的指腹轻柔地贴合着Loki的头皮。他和Baldr一起哼唱起某种低沉悠扬的旋律，和不知哪里传来的鼓声隐隐应和。  
Loki迷茫而疲惫的眨着眼，火光在他视线里渐渐变得模糊。他隐约看到有谁贴近了，一个美丽清雅的脸庞在眼前闪过，有什么东西搭在他身上。  
一个声音在他耳边说了什么，Loki听不懂，但那种温柔的声线让他生出前所未有的踏实的感觉，长途步行的疲倦终于席卷了他，他睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：有处修改： 最早设定Thor的部落规模是50人左右（印象中在库克船长日记里看到类似数字），但是根据之后大英帝国移民澳洲的“第一舰队”军官的记载，曾遇到过300多个原住民聚集在一起，有200多个都是男的。（见Watkin Tench《澳洲拓殖记》）。在我国学者张天所著《澳洲史》里写“各个部落的人数不尽相等，从百人到二、三千人不等”。最后决定把部落规模设定在1000人左右吧。  
> 澳洲史的书真的不太多啊，加之作者不是研究这个的，考证方面可能会有点问题~ 平行世界不要介意 and 欢迎纠错。 PS：《澳洲拓殖记》很好看。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
Loki没有被Thor的部落接纳，对他们大多数人来说，他是个忽然闯入的奇怪生物，虽然外貌类同，却语言不通、习惯迥异。不过，若据此论断Loki被Thor的部落排斥，那也是不合实情的。他们让他住在部落的群居地，接纳他一同狩猎迁徙、采集作息。迄今为止，Loki没有遭遇到任何明显的敌意，部落里绝大多数人都不止一次对他露出过笑脸。Baldr作为部落年轻人中身份显赫的一员，甚至对Loki表现出了明显的喜爱之情，他一有时间就黏在Loki身边探头探脑，Thor无暇翻译时，他便试图用咿咿呀呀加胡乱比划达成沟通目的。  
Loki在醒来的第一个清晨就见到了Thor的母亲。Frigga看起来40多岁，体态优雅，身姿矫健，她有一头漂亮的金发，和一双格外明亮的蓝眼睛，不过因为常年风吹日晒的户外生活，脸上已经可以看出明显的皱纹。  
她不会说部落以外的语言，Thor便为他们介绍了彼此。Frigga问了句什么，Thor用英语回答说“Welcome.”紧跟着她转向Loki，用不太标准的发音道，“Welcome，Loki！”  
Loki立刻用当地语言表达了感谢，那个不太复杂的词，是他一早跟Baldr学的。  
Thor在一边用波利尼西亚语补充：“其实妈妈昨天就来过了，只是那时候你睡着啦。”  
Loki回想起半梦半醒中盖在身上的织物，还有耳边温柔的声线，他忽然间有点嫉妒Thor兄弟，嫉妒他们可以拥有这样一位母亲。  
Thor的长兄Luca也来打了招呼。他和两个弟弟有着明显不同的体貌特征，身材强壮敦实，面容也更加粗犷些。Loki揣测他或许不是Frigga亲生，又或者是更多的继承了父亲的相貌。Luca只呆了一会儿就被父亲叫走了。很显然身为长子，他在部落中担负着比Thor兄弟多得多的责任。  
族长Odin始终没有对Loki表示欢迎，也没有提出要接见他。Loki在某天随众外出时和他打了照面，冲他弯腰行礼，Odin只是面无表情的回看了一眼。

切，野蛮人。  
Loki这样腹诽Odin的同时，忍不住在脑海里质疑了自己一秒：如果Odin是野蛮落后的，那Thor母子三个也必然应该归类为未开化的劣等人。  
这让Loki多少有些不舒服。

Thor的部落自诩为土地守护者，他们不耕种、不蓄养，仅以渔猎、采集为生。迁徙时手持粗制棍棒弓箭，几乎不带任何食物。在Loki看来，这是极其缺乏远见规划的行为，他几度对此提出疑问，Thor总是回答说：“我们照顾土地，土地就会照顾我们。”  
这天他们选择了一处湖泊附近作为新的宿营地。Frigga指挥女人们搭建简单的木棚，Luca则带着年轻男人们去附近捉鱼。  
一切开始之前，Luca面对湖面站好，口中念念有词。  
“他在说什么？”Loki小声问。  
“祈求虹蛇给我们更多的鱼”，Thor回答。  
Loki想追问虹蛇是什么，终还是望着Thor一脸虔诚的表情闭了嘴。

男人们用木叉、骨制鱼钩和简易的捕鱼网忙活了一上午，收获还是少得可怜。Luca带人返回后表情凝重地和Odin谈了话，不一会儿便叫着Thor等人离开了。太阳爬到顶空之前，Luca等人手持成捆的枝叶出现了，他们生了火，把手上的桉树枝叶一一点燃，然后在营地上四处走动起来。很快，略有些呛人的薄烟就弥散开了，Loki眯着眼，偷偷用衣袖遮住口鼻，好奇地打量着他们的所作所为。Frigga带人从水潭边挖出了湿泥土，间隔着涂抹在周围的树木上，Odin则站在营地中央，手持权杖不知在吟诵什么。这奇怪的仪式持续了大约一个小时。年轻男人们再次集结，去湖边尝试新一轮的捕捞。  
Loki跟在Baldr旁边帮忙，出乎预料的，他们捕到的鱼虾开始逐渐增多，夕阳下落的时候，他们已经获得了足够全族人的食物。Thor后来解释说这仪式叫做“烟净”。他们无法找到食物，一定是不经意触怒了什么或是违反了规矩，桉树枝燃出的香烟能辟邪除秽、奉神敬祖，改变他们的运气。  
“你瞧，”Thor得意地说，“我们做完烟净，一切都好起来啦。”  
Loki在内心里对此嗤之以鼻。“愚蠢得够呛”，他在日记本上写道：“我猜是中午太阳升高，水潭附近的瘴气渐渐散去，鱼虾活动增多。又或者只是水温变化，鱼虾因为暖和而游了出来。”

晚上的宿营地燃起篝火，吃饱喝足的人们再次跳起舞来。有老者吹奏起空腔的桉树树干，发出悠长神秘、宛若山风低吟的声音，人们有节奏地敲打着木板，伴随乐声用自己的语言哼唱起舞。Loki被Thor兄弟俩强行拉起来，混在人群里跳了半天，他最后不得不跟Thor抱怨自己实在没有体力了，连脚趾头都不能再动一下。Thor推着他坐到母亲边上，自己又翻身跳起加入了欢乐的人群。  
Loki就那么安稳地坐在Frigga身边，听她用温柔清亮的声音哼唱他听不懂的歌谣。篝火噼噼啪啪的烧着，火星一波波的跳起来，像是有生命的星星，在人群中间升起又落下去。

Odin来接Frigga离开，他冲她伸出手，Loki出于礼貌站起身来，往边上错了错。Frigga没有立刻起身，她用力把Odin拉低了一点，凑在他耳边说了什么。Odin摇摇头，Frigga立刻露出嗔怪的表情，她站起身，亲密地搂住Odin肩膀，顺势又把他拉得离Loki近了一点。  
这次Odin妥协了，他看着Loki，依然面无表情，声音也含糊不清，但他到底开口了，咕哝了一个类似“Welcome”的词语。  
Loki立刻冲他点点头，清楚地用土著语言说了谢谢。  
Odin被胡子包裹的嘴角似乎动了动，在Loki没看清之前，他就拉着Frigga离开了。

接下来的几天里，Loki在宿营地周围见识了更多的动植物，还简单跟Baldr学习了演奏那种桉树乐器。didjeridu（迪吉里杜）——他根据发音在笔记本上拼写了一串没什么音节规则的字母，又忍不住自嘲道：“倘若我拼写错误，那么不好意思，只有麻烦整个英语世界的诸位跟我一同错下去了”。  
他描画了很多植物，抽空给其中一些编目命了名。Thor空下来凑到他身边，看着那些奇形怪状的拉丁字母新奇不已：“这是什么？”  
“它们的名字啊，”Loki好脾气地解释：“这是它们的拉丁文学名。”  
Thor眼睛瞪得老大：“你以前没见过它，就可以起名字的吗？”  
Loki点点头：“当然啊，有一位很厉害的林奈先生曾经写过一本书，编定了一套认识这个世界的系统，每一种植物和动物都有某个位置的。你比如这个，”他指指一株植物，写了一串拉丁文，“我根据它的特点，给它起一个属名，再加一个种名，从来没见过它的人，便也都能知道它是什么了。”  
“可是”，Thor又不甘心地追问：“为什么一定要给它起名字？你又为什么一定要……”  
他停下来想了想，才继续道：“要在‘这个世界’给它找个位置呢？”  
Loki被逗笑了：“笨蛋！因为只有这样别人才能认识它啊，也只有这样，世界上的人才会知道是我命名的。”  
Thor更疑惑了，他皱起眉，小声嘟囔道：“可是别人认不认识，又有什么关系呢？没有人认识它以前，它也一直都长在这儿啊。你给一个植物起了名字，它也并不会属于你、不会因你而改变。在我们出生之前和死去之后，它都要一直不变的长在这儿的。”  
Loki有点不悦，他感觉他的世界观受到了挑战和侮辱，一时又不知该如何反驳Thor。Thor的话让他莫名地不安：他观察了如此多、记录了如此多，却似乎依然对这块土地和其上的“野蛮人”们一无所知。  
Thor没有察觉到什么，他很快放弃了这个话题，亲亲热热地倚靠着Loki，帮他整理起标本来。

他们在笔记本和手绘图的边上度过了一个安静的下午。傍晚时分，外出捕猎的人们回来了。Baldr却没像往常那样第一个冲回到Loki身边，叽叽喳喳吹嘘自己的英雄事迹。Loki看到一群男人抬着什么慢慢走近，小心翼翼的样子让他意识到那不是具动物的尸体。他隐约有些不祥的预感，在搞清楚那预感是什么之前，Thor已经拉起他冲了过去。  
Baldr在围猎袋鼠时受伤失去了意识。他胸口淤青一片，右臂蜷曲着，以一种奇怪的状态吊在边上。没等Loki再看清楚些，他就被抬到Odin那边去了，部落里年长的巫医站在Odin一家身边，不知在说些什么。过了一会儿Thor走回来，从被捕猎到的袋鼠尸体上取了血，交给了巫医。

Loki从未专门学过医术，但他的博物学知识以及与Strange的交往给了他远超众人的医学常识。他估摸Baldr的手臂多半是关节脱位，巫术治疗不会起到任何作用。  
入夜时Baldr醒转了来，胸前和上臂的疼痛使他哀嚎出声。Frigga把他搂在怀里，弯腰亲吻小儿子的额头，低声安抚着他，Loki远远看着，心里有些不是滋味。

Thor过了许久才回来，双眼红红的，看起来像偷偷掉了眼泪。Baldr倒是哭得累了，这会儿只能听到些断断续续的抽泣声。  
“……”Loki看着Thor欲言又止。他想帮助Baldr，又担心万一贸然尝试失败了，会带来不必要的麻烦。最终他拍了拍Thor肩膀，只说了些安慰的话。  
Loki半夜醒来，发现Thor不在身边，一个影子跪在火堆边上，冲着星空跪拜祝祷。Loki翻身坐起，Thor也察觉到动静转过身来。他抱歉地笑一下：“我在求伟大的虹蛇照看Baldr，希望他的疼痛能转到我身上来，让我替他承担。”  
“你是个好哥哥”。  
“Baldr怕疼的，”Thor解释道，“而我什么都不怕。”  
“如果……”Loki犹豫着开口，“如果我有办法能帮助Baldr，你愿意配合我，帮我保密吗？”  
“当然，”Thor冲口回答，紧跟着皱起眉头，“可是为什么要……”  
Loki抢先解释道：“这是一种正骨术，你父母和你们的巫医可能不接受这种方法。我的医生朋友，就是帮你治伤的那个，这是他教我的。我学得不好，只能试试，不敢保证一定有效。”  
Thor瞟了一眼自己的腿，用力点点头。

“你需要把Frigga支走，说服她你来替她一会儿。”Loki从背包里摸出Strange送他的医药包，拿出一个吸食鸦片的小烟斗，“让Baldr吸点这个，可能有点呛，但是能止疼。”  
Thor接过烟斗看了看，顺手塞在腰带里面。  
Loki抓住Thor的手腕，将他前臂弯向里侧，另一只手握住他手肘，向外拉开：“让Baldr放松配合你，这样、这样，再这样一推，等你感觉他的手忽然不那么紧了，同时听到很小的‘咔吧’一声，就是好了。”  
他又给Thor演示了几遍，把自己胳膊伸过去，“做一次我看看。”  
Thor学得很专心，来回练习过几次就有模有样了。Loki叮嘱他：“千万记得要先吸点那个止疼的东西，要不他会疼得叫出声来。”  
Thor起身要走，Loki又一把抓住他：“你答应我的，如果没治好，不能说是我的主意，也不许怪我。”  
Thor拍拍他肩膀，应了一声走开了。

过了好一会儿，Thor眉飞色舞地跑了回来，他一阵风似的直冲到Loki身边，重重亲了他一口：“成了！”  
Loki紧张的四下看了看，这才压低声音：“要嘱咐Baldr，往后的十来天伤手还是不能随便活动。巫医让抹什么药也听话去抹，保守秘密知道吗？”  
Thor点点头站起身，眼睛贼溜溜的瞟一圈，离开前又飞速亲了Loki的脸。

Loki嘴巴干干的，被Thor明亮的笑容撩拨的心口发痒。他们有好些日子没能亲热了，偶尔趁着出去采集狩猎的单独相处时间亲亲抱抱，也都是草草开始、匆匆结束。  
他想到水潭去，和Thor一起跳进那个树丛掩映、清澈隐蔽的水潭，然后爬上铺满白千层树皮的岩石滚在一起。

Thor抱着一块织物跑回来了，他躺回Loki身边，把毯子盖在了两人身上。  
Baldr已经睡着了，整个营地上几乎只剩起伏的鼾声。Thor在毯子下蹭着贴近Loki，悄声说：“我很想摸摸你。”  
Loki的心猛然狂跳起来。他明白Thor的暗示，在取悦和挑逗他这方面，Thor简直无师自通、机灵的要命。  
Loki转过身面对着Thor，他身下是块陌生的土地、一片几无隐私的休憩场所，在他身边不太远的地方，躺着许多半睡或熟睡的外族人，这一切让Loki不安、让他紧张，但同时充满了刺激和新鲜感。  
Thor在Loki眼神里看到了默许，他三两下扯开Loki的裤子，迫不及待地把手探了进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.关于土著的生活和“烟净”：  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av14006190?from=search&seid=17338573289735148919  
> 2.锤反问基的一段话，灵感来自《风中奇缘》：  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av19273526/?spm_id_from=333.788.videocard.1  
> 同人文而已，还要讨论两种针对自然的世界观冲突，除了作者神经病以外我想不出别的理由了。


	7. Chapter 7

Baldr养伤期间，Loki终于听他和Thor讲述了虹蛇的故事。在他们的传说中，世界起源于一场大梦，这场梦无关时间，所以也就无谓过去、现在和将来。在梦中，出现了世间万物的造物主，一条七彩斑斓、宛若彩虹的巨蛇。它从地底来，上升中构建了世上的高山、深谷、河流和湖泊。  
人和万物同生同源，都是虹蛇的子孙。  
Loki不能完全听懂，也深知Thor无法把所有涉及神话的土著语准确翻译成波里尼西亚语。他询问虹蛇的样子，Baldr用树枝在地上画了个袋鼠头、鱼尾巴，长着羽毛状耳朵的奇怪生物。Thor摇摇头，延长了它的身体，又给它添上了鳄鱼的牙齿。  
Loki知晓许多神话，但还是不可控制地对虹蛇感到新奇。与宙斯、因陀罗、拉、埃阿等等不同，它原始、神秘却并不高高在上，不像他已知的任何一个神话里的主神。 他不得不承认，这个神话虽然粗鄙而简陋，却有种壮阔的美感。 

“Loki哥哥，谢谢你，我知道是虹蛇让你来帮我的”。他们临走之前，Baldr这样说。  
“不客气。”Loki轻轻摸了摸他的头发。

因着Baldr这个可爱的、同时又极度缺乏自知之明的“第三者”受伤休养，Thor和Loki终于获得了单独相处的时间。  
他们打着搜集标本的名义，躲去心心念念的水潭过了夜。

皇家海军曾经的营地离水潭不算太远，但他们经过的时候几乎没能把它从周围景物中辨别出来。一场风、几阵雨，南方大陆的自然之手轻而易举地抹平了世界上最强大帝国海军留下的痕迹。  
算着日子，“和风号”过不了几日就该返航了。他们说起这个话题，Loki叮嘱Thor务必谨慎，不能告诉Odin两人的远航计划。  
“就说我们去波利尼西亚群岛”，Loki强调，“我们第一站真的会去那儿的。”  
Thor点点头，追问：“你们的岛，那个英格兰，它究竟有多远？”

Loki脑海中自然而然地浮现出航海图。他知道，英格兰在地球遥远的另一端，远到要在惊涛骇浪中跨过赤道、穿越大洋，远到有可能在陌生海域撞上海盗，或在沿岸城市感染瘟疫而再也没命回来。  
有那么一瞬间，Loki心口涌过一小股负罪感，但他很快就否定了实话实说的愚蠢念头，选择了一个模糊稳妥的答案：“英格兰比你去过的任何一个岛屿都要远，但你不必担心，我们的船更大、也更快。我们会选一条海上捷径返航，不会重复来时的路线。所以，我也说不准会航行多久。”  
Thor点点头，看起来不打算深究了。他忽地想起什么，一脸期待地凑到Loki身前：“我去英格兰之后可以见到你的家人吗？你的族人住在伦敦对不对？你可不可以跟我说说你的父母，还有你兄弟姐妹？”

Loki摇摇头：“我们那儿没有什么部族。伦敦是英格兰的首都，是世界上最繁华热闹的城市。我没办法给你描述它，那儿的高楼和人群，是你从来没见过、也想象不出的样子。”  
“我没有兄弟姐妹，也没有母亲。”他接着说，“我出生不久她就去世了。”  
Thor伸出一只手，默默搂住Loki。  
Loki笑了下，眼睛里闪过一丝不易察觉的酸涩：“我的父亲……”

他的父亲。  
皮靴、酒瓶、沾满汗水和烟尘的旧大衣。  
还有他的手，粗糙的、有力的，和粗鲁的呵斥一起落在身上。  
Loki用力摇头，把那个影子逼回到记忆深处。

他愿意去回想另一个人。那片庄园在德文郡的小山边上，春天里，灌木丛连着绿色的田野，石墙和木栅栏上爬满蔷薇。灰黄色的主楼是三层砖石建筑，木质的、漆成白色的窗棂内挂着金丝绒窗帘。风吹过来，窗子被猛地推开了……一个金发的男人探出头来，开心地咧嘴笑着，菲薄的嘴唇快要在胡茬中消失不见。他动作夸张地挥着手：“小Loki，快过来。”  
Loki应声看向他，然后丢开扫把飞快地跑过去。他气喘吁吁，生怕耽搁一分一秒的时间，直奔到窗前才缓下脚步。他把沾满泥土的手在裤子上蹭蹭干净，抬起脸，明媚的笑容在稚嫩的脸上漾开：“Bright先生！您回来啦！”  
“我给你带了礼物，”男人摸出一个彩色的东西递下来给他，是一只木雕的鸟儿，羽毛上满是夸张的彩绘。  
“快到书房来，”男人催促他，“我从开曼群岛带回了标本，还有新的《博物志》。”  
Loki很快跑到门边，他弯下腰，从裤兜里掏出破布擦了擦脚上的皮鞋，它是Bright先生去年给他的旧鞋子，皮子有些褪色了，但很舒适。Loki用树枝细细清理了鞋底的泥巴，确定自己干干净净，这才小心翼翼的跨上了台阶。  
他在走廊里竖起耳朵听了会儿，没有察觉到狗的叫声。很好，Bright夫人的狗一定和它的主人一起，花枝招展地参加社交活动去了。  
他不再顾忌什么，三步并作两步往书房跑去。

Loki失神地笑了下，眼睛望着远处，声音轻的像是呓语：“他对我很好，教我读书，说有一天会收养我，带我一起上船。”

他想起那个阴冷的冬天，邮差在风雪里驾着马车，把报纸和加急信一起送来庄园。Bright夫人歇斯底里的哭声穿破墙壁，一声声灌进他耳朵里。那只愚蠢的狗在她脚边摇尾乞怜，一声接一声的不停叫着。他听不到来送信的人说了什么，他什么也听不见……  
厨房女仆第一个与他分享了噩耗。他不相信，疯一样地趴在地上捡起报纸一个字一个字地读下去。“西北航路探险失败”的大标题下面，印着全部失踪人员的名字。  
Kent Bright，Loki找到了那个名字，感觉天旋地转。

Loki没有继续说下去了，他摇摇头，用力揉了揉眼睛：“在伦敦，我一个人生活。”

Loki所说的话，Thor不能完全明白。Loki没说出的，他更无从揣度。Thor隐约察觉自己窥探了Loki思维中一处悲伤柔软的角落，他有点卑劣的想把它继续揭开，同时，又满怀怜惜，想迅速把它掩起来。  
Loki靠进Thor怀里，紧紧地贴着他。他想象那个温暖的胸膛是一堵密不透风的墙，暂时把他圈了起来。他闭上眼，眉头微微皱着：“Thor，抱我。”  
Thor言听计从，紧紧地搂住他。他不想让Loki皱眉，也不想他声音里有一点点不快乐。他想让Loki笑，让他像看到最稀奇的标本那样，眼角眉梢都飞扬起来。或者是如躺在他身下的时候，眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴巴里发出模糊快乐的呻吟。  
Thor垂下头，嘴唇贴上Loki的耳垂，把滚烫的舌尖伸出来。他一寸寸舔着他的皮肤，密集的吻沿着耳根一路蔓延。

Loki仰起脖颈，轻轻地哼出声。他偏过头，睁开眼睛看着Thor。  
他的热情被点燃了，开始迎合他的亲吻，同时主动扯开衣服，迫不及待贴紧他蜜色的皮肤。  
他们等不及去剥白千层树皮，搂抱着翻滚到岩石上。Thor被细小的石块硌到，揽住Loki侧了侧身，确定是自己在下，才抱紧Loki继续亲吻起来。  
Loki因为他这一点无声的呵护而胸口发烫，他很快把自己脱光，分开双腿跨坐在Thor身上。他俯下身亲吻着Thor，一手抚摸他已经开始苏醒的欲望，一只手探到背后，灵巧地开拓自己。

月光沿着树荫石峰的边缘倾泻下来，如水般流淌着连接了水面。清澈的水潭被点亮了，反射出星星点点的银光，映在石上、草上、Loki的身上。  
Loki白皙的皮肤在月光下呈现出一种幽冷神秘的淡蓝色，那让他看起来分外不真实。  
Thor完全被迷住了，同时产生了一种无法把握Loki的不安。他伸出手，掌心沿着Loki的胸口滑下、贴紧，直到稳稳把控住他的腰肢。Thor轻轻使力，把Loki举高了一点，Loki立刻心领神会地配合他，引导Thor进入了自己。

Thor因为插入那一瞬间的快感哼出声来，他一把将Loki拉进怀里，双臂像枷锁一样囚住他，同时腰肢挺动着，急不可耐地开始索取更多。  
Loki伏在Thor身上，因为一下下有力的顶弄而轻轻摇晃着。他垂着头，在下落的间隙中用嘴唇痴迷地舔吻着Thor温暖的肌肤。清新湿润而略带凉意的空气包裹着他们，Loki满足地合上双眼，全心全意地感知Thor在自己身体里饱满胀大、碾磨深入……

Thor在火热坚硬的贯穿他，激烈的撞击一下连着一下， 那是一种从未有过的满胀和充实，仿佛这片土地上所有的灵性都跟着一起钻入了身体，让他那么鲜活、那么敏感，每一寸皮肤每一个毛孔都被抚慰点燃。  
Loki有些神志不清，他发出了一些嘶哑的呻吟，很快唇舌也被包裹住，声音被粘腻的亲吻打断。  
Loki完完全全迷失在Thor的掌控里。他承载他不知餍足的掠夺，同时又接纳他全心全意的给予。所谓主导、服从、取悦、诱惑，那些交欢中意涵丰富的词汇在此刻变得没有任何意义，Thor于他来说，就是太多、就是不够、就是刚刚好。

第二天傍晚回到宿营地，Odin带人去周围巡逻了，Frigga带领剩下的人搭建好窝棚，给他们准备了丰盛的烤鱼。  
Loki猜测Baldr一定没有严格遵守保密协议，在Frigga面前说了关于他的好话。她持续不断地给他鱼吃，还亲热地捧住他的脸，亲吻了他两边的脸颊。  
Loki迅速脸红了，他被一种陌生的羞涩和喜悦席卷，惶恐而不知所措，以至于根本没有精力来分辨Frigga说了什么。Thor则快活地大笑出声，欣喜地搂紧他重复道：“妈妈希望你以后还能再来，她说你就像是她的第四个孩子。”  
Loki僵在Thor的怀抱里，他看着Frigga和Baldr，不敢直面火光下他们温暖和善的眼神。他们这样坦诚热烈地接纳他，他却要带走他们生命里不可或缺的一部分，还是以一种半欺骗半诱拐的龌龊方式。

他当然可以把责任推到Thor身上，假装无辜地忽视Thor对他的信任和痴迷，再把自己所有语义不清的谎话推脱的一干二净。  
选择是Thor自己做的，是他非得向往冒险，对海洋和遥远的英格兰充满好奇。

但Loki知道英格兰是什么样子，金色的火和黑色的煤锻造了世界上最强大的帝国，庞大无情的机器充满动力地向前开进，没有人能阻止它，没有人能走进那里，再毫发无损地退出来。

强大的碾压弱小的，市侩的利用纯真的。  
Loki冷冷地对自己重复：我被扔进去的时候，也从没有人给过我选择。  
他最终拥抱了Frigga，什么都没有说。

TBC.


End file.
